Pandora's Daughter
by CandidChemistry
Summary: AU. She opened the jar out of simple curiosity. Of course, no one told her that it would set off her destiny. SASUfem!NARU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its character.**

**Prologue**

_Run._

_Dodge._

_Flee._

Men in black suits were following them. Her mama was holding her hand, pulling her as they ran quickly to hide. She was very confused of why they were running away, these men were granpa's friends, her mama and these guys were friends too. Why were they chasing them?

CLANK!

There was clinking sound everywhere. Naruto shifted her attention to the post where they were hiding now, something hit it. She saw her mama clutching her right shoulder. Tentatively, she reached out to where her mama's hands were, she felt a sticky liquid streaming from mama's fingers. Mama flinched by the contact. Was she hurt? She can't see what the liquid was because it was very dark. Naruto was afraid but she didn't know why. Papa would come and rescue them, right? She wanted to cry but her mama wasn't so she shouldn't cry. She needed to be brave like her mama!

_Crash!_

The box beside her was hit, again, by that something, her mama pulled her hands and they started running again. Naruto was very tired, she just turned five today, she was still little. All she wanted at that moment was to be back at their home and sleep. They were still running, her mama turned to another corner. Her mama was panting heavily now, and then she stopped. There was light! Are we going to take a rest now? There were loud footsteps behind them, her mama faced the man with brave resolution etched on her expression.

"So, this is the great Habanero, the _Pandora _that they have been so proud of. How the mighty have fallen, don't you think?" He was their leader, Naruto concluded since this man has this frightening yet domineering aura. The leader mirthfully shouted to his men, to which they also laughed.

"Why are you doing this Tobi?" Her mama said softly. She was still clutching her shoulders, blood running in her arms. Naruto was now hiding behind her mama's knees.

"Because of what you said last night, you – well actually, it's none of your concerns now. You're going to come with us whether you like it or not." The man, smiled at her mama then shifted his eyes to Naruto's direction.

Her mama glared at the man. Then she shouted furiously, "NO! You will not touch her! Just bring me, don't involve Naruto here."

The man clicked his tongue and walked nearer to mama, "You don't make the decisions _anymore_ here Kushina, it wouldn't be fun for you if you don't have your own audience while I have _my _men. I don't want you to be alone, at all." The man smiled, like a predator to his prey.

The men drew nearer and nearer to them. Her mama grabbed her hand and they ran straight to the light…

…Only to find a _dead end._

Her mama stood in front of her, and then quickly as she blinked, she crumpled to the ground as the man hit her in the neck.

"MAMA! What did you to my mama?" Naruto kicked the man between his legs, her mama have taught her this.

The man howled in pain, Naru stepped back until she was huddled in a corner. After a few minutes, the man had recuperated long enough to stand again and walk to her direction, and then he slapped her.

"Insolent brat!" The man grabbed her arms, she tried squirm out of his grasp but he was too strong. So she bit him, her papa have always said she had strong teeth.

The man yelped in pain again, she ran, only to be caught again by those hands. She screamed, her mama needs her help! She needs to get away. Naruto punched the man, again on his thighs, but received a punch to the gut.

It hurts, Naruto whimpered.

"Mama…"

* * *

"Mama!"

Naruto bolted up from her bed, tears running down her face. This dream again. She checked the orange digital clock at her bedside; it was blinking 3:30 am. Damn it, it's too early to wake up, yet too late to go back to sleep but then she needs all the sleep she could get if she wanted to finish all her work tomorrow. She unconsciously ran her fingers at the scar on her back, as she laid back and got in a comfortable position. How long has it been since she had dreamt this? _Why now?_

* * *

_hi everyone!_

_if anyone had already read this story, i just wanna inform you that no i did not copy this story. i just transferred it here in my new account. :))_

_and if it's your first time reading this...how was it?_

_REVIEWS are much loved! _


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I stiil don't own Naruto, yada yada.**

**Chapter 1**

"…after, you have a meeting with Gaara-san at conference room one in regards with the stipulations of the contract merger at two .Your father also wants you to get something from Ichiraku's on your way home, he said that it's not an accident anymore if you tend to _forget_ about it six times in a row. At four, you're presence… Naruto-sama? " The elegant hand of Haruno Sakura waved in front of her boss as the pink-haired secretary _tried _to get the attention of the blonde whom was currently bobbing her head in rhythm with the drumming of her fingers.

"Namikaze Naruto?" Still, with no response from her blonde boss now known as Namikaze Naruto, she sighed dramatically and rolled the piece of paper which contained the scheduled meetings for that day and smacked her boss with it, the force was enough to snap her out of daze but not too strong to inflict serious damage.

"Shit! Sakura-chan! What the hell was that for? That hurts, you know." Taken aback by the sudden attack of her secretary, the blonde fell from her seat in a clumsy sprawl on the floor. Scratching the abused part of her head, she settled with glaring at the pink-haired woman.

"Naruto! Watch your language! It's also your fault; I was merely doing my job." She shrugged nonchalantly after smacking her boss again. Why was she her boss again? Right, this girl was a bloody genius. Sakura was already aware of the odd quirks of the young executive; she's been working for her since the blonde rose to her place, something like two years now. But still, despite of being labeled as a prodigy, Naruto's intelligence seems to have stunted her maturity.

"Sakura-chan, you know I'm not in the mood to work today. Can you cancel my schedule today, please?"

"No. You've already used that last week. Don't even think about escaping work, I'll have you know that you will not succeed." She was bluffing but her boss doesn't need to know that.

"But Sakura!"

"No _buts_! I'll leave you now so you can start doing the paperwork you gladly left when you escaped last week. Fortunately, there's only about… " She paused and stared at the 'paperwork tower'. With sadistic glee in her eyes, she craned her neck to stare at the sulking blonde and pointed her long manicured finger to the stack. "…these proposals for you to review and approve."

"Okay, Sakura-chan." With a weary sigh, the blonde _conceded_ and started to make a show of arranging the documents until she heard a soft thud indicating that the Oak wood double-door of her office was now closed and that her secretary has left. Now that Sakura was out of her hair, the blonde scurried silently across her office and made preparations for her escape. A grin was threatening to split the girl's face in halves but she needs to concentrate, or else her ingenious plan might skyrocket to oblivion.

And what 'escape' plan she had in mind?

Simple, _**she **_was going to be a _**he**_.

Her escape plan was perfect to a T.

The plan was to distract Sakura and subtly run to the stairs and say _yehey!_ to freedom. She woke up extra early, despite of the vivid dream she had, just to sabotage her secretary's computer and telephone for this plan.

* * *

She heard a loud swearing outside of her office and tried to peek at Sakura's current condition. Her secretary's face was now scarlet red because of anger and annoyance, the strawberry-haired female tried calling the technical department but her phone was strangely missing its dial tone. Calming herself, Sakura diverted her attention at the problem in hand. Her computer has obviously crashed and the blue screen appearing is enough confirmation that no work can be done until it can be fixed so she need to call the technical department, which is, again, a very impossible feat right now because of her dead phone. So now she needs to directly ask the technical department for help, which would be faster said than done because it is oh-so-fortunately located fifty floors below their current spot. After finally sorting out what to do, she went to her boss' office to ask for permission to leave because of the said problems.

"Naruto, can I leave you for awhile? My workplace is in chaos so I need to go down," Sakura sighed.

Putting on her best poker face, Naruto asked in her most professional voice. "Just give them a call then that would save you a lot of time. Wouldn't it?"

"You see, it's currently part of the chaos outside."

Bingo.

Suppressing her glee, she coughed once to hide the growing smirk on her face.

"Okay, just take your time. You can't do anything without the phone and your computer. See you later then?"

"Definitely, and don't you dare escape you hear me?" Sakura walked out of Naruto's office, set on fixing the chaos that was her workplace.

…

…

…

Ding!

As she heard the elevators arrive at their floor, Naruto spurred into action.

She was now in her male disguise. Checking herself in the mirror inside her bathroom, she was pleased to see that nothing was amiss with her look, her tall stature and lean built had meshed up quite good and helped with her '_inconspicuous_' look, she smiled in satisfaction and went on to her merry escape.

Unbeknownst to her though, her look screamed anything but inconspicuous. Too bad she didn't know how this would greatly affect her _perfect_ escape plan.

Naruto left her office silently, and used the stairs to go down. The stairs was a safer option than the elevator since she's pretty sure that only a few of the employees use it.

Panting a little from the effort of going down on so many flights of stairs, finally she'd escaped!

Naruto was strolling at the park, observing the people, some of them were laughing with their friends while some were relaxing and enjoying the scenic view the park offered. She decided to seat in a bench near the playground, her thoughts drifting.

It's not that she hates her job, actually she liked it and took it to heart, but it's just that sometimes she grows lonely of her work unlike her previous job. She loved being a photographer even though it doesn't pay that much. The satisfaction and bliss she gets whenever she captures an image, immortalizing the moments, is enough to compensate for the small salary. It was her dream to be one ever since she was a kid. She was just 22, old enough to face the world but too young to enter this business.

Naruto was a genius, and she'd known it since she was very young. Her parents were very proud of her, her _mama_ was very proud of her, they gave her everything she needed and wanted. They were rich so money wasn't a problem at all for her. She was loved and cared for. Her mother encouraged Naruto with her dreams, but she always remind her that someday, she has to take over the _business_. She just never thought that someday would be this soon.

Frowning at herself for being so nostalgic, she lifted her eyes from the ground and saw a kid staring at her. The child must be five years old, she decided. Smiling at the kid she asked,

"Can I help you kid? Where are your parents?"

"You're a girl," the child simply stated.

_wait... what?_

"NO! I mean, I'm a guy! How can you even say that? Why should I be in disguise?" She tried to hide her panic with a smile.

"My father said that boys don't color their nails. Also, you're screech is quite similar with my father's secretary. You're obviously a girl. You look dumb too," Naruto would have noticed how articulate the child was with his language if not for the fact that she had been called dumb and been found out by just a mere child. Was her disguise that obvious? Crap, she forgot about her nails! How could she be so stupid? Oh my gods, the kid was right! Did she already mention how stupid she was? Oh my –

"Are you a criminal? Why are you on disguise? "

The child was still staring at her, unnerved by her panic – stricken face. How can a five year old kid know those words? Did he just call me a criminal?

"So, uhh, what's your name kiddo and where are your parents?" She asked, ignoring the fact that she had been caught by a child.

"My father said it's common courtesy to state your name first when you just met each other, and I'm not a kid." The kid seemed to be very touchy with his age. Are kids these days supposed to be like this?

The kid's father must be some kind of a scumbag.

Naruto tried to suppress, again, the twitch that was coming. The kid doesn't need an early education about _vulgar_ language.

"Okay kid, my name is Namikaze Naruto," she moved out of her seat and bended her knee to the level of the kid, outstretching her hands to the boy.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi," the kid took her hand and shook it. She gave a little smile; the kid is finally opening up to her. Itachi seemed hesitant to continue, but he did anyway.

"My mother left awhile ago and left me with those bags, she said she would be back in a minute but it's been an hour since then."

So that was why the kid – Itachi was hesitant to talk, his mother left him, in the park, _alone_.

What kind of mother is she?

"Can I call you Itachi?" The kid nodded, "Do you know your mother's number or your father's, Itachi? Seat beside me for awhile and I'll help you with those bags, okay?"

"I only know of my father's number, why are you being so nice to me?" The kid was very wary.

"I just want to help you, Itachi. I'm not going to hurt you, what can a _girl_ like me do, right. Let's call your father now, shall we?" She flashed the kid her most sincere smile, hoping that he would trust her.

The kid just stared at her, blinked, and stared back at her face. If that wasn't enough, the kid came closer to her until they were just arm's length away and said, "You're beautiful."

Beautiful.

The child just called her beautiful.

What the F –

_When you see my face, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell. When you walk my way, hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you –_

Naruto's thoughts were cut off by her ringing tone, signifying her doom, err – Kakashi's call. Touching the 'accept' on her phone screen, she signaled for the kid to stay still and quiet. Gulping once, she answered slowly.

"Hello?"

"Hello to you, too, Naruto! I've heard from your lovely secretary that once again you escaped from her _evil _* cough* lovely clutches, since she was busy fixing her computer and her phone. You would not know anything about that, would you?" Kakashi stated. She could just imagine his usual sickeningly smile plastered on his face.

"Uhh, "amidst the overwhelming panic, she thought quickly. "I just went out for awhile to buy a balloon?" Smacking her forehead for her stupid answer, a voice got her attention.

"You're too pretty for your intelligence, did God forget to put your brain?" the child from before taunted her.

Naruto lifted her index finger to her mouth, making shushing noises to shut up the child.

"Who's that with you Naruto? I'll have you know that Kiba and Lee are on their way to track you down." Another threat masked by his overly sweet voice.

_Dear god, do you hate me that much?_

Naruto mulled as she thought about the mentioned persons, they were the worst pair to track her down. They once destroyed a coffee shop, a trolley, a hotdog stand, a – you get the point. She was beyond traumatized by the two. Mother of all gods, did Kakashi hate her that much?

She needs to move, _now._

"Is that so 'kashi? Uhh, gotta go!" Naruto stared at the ground for a second, and suddenly remembered that she the Itachi was still staring at her.

"Hey Itachi, let's call your dad. Here," She gave Itachi her phone, ignoring the fact that she should be hiding _right now_.

"Okay," the kid typed then called his dad, and based on the one-sided conversation she just heard it seemed like the kid will be fetched by his father after a few minutes.

Should Naruto wait for Itachi's father? Or will she start running now, knowing Kiba and Lee, they can be anywhere near her this moment.

"My father will be here shortly," the kid looked up to her then said, "…he said that you _should_ wait for him, _or else._"

Or else?

What was she, his servant?

So, the kid's father was a right bastard.

"I want you to be here too when he comes," Itachi was using the most powerful weapon any child can use to an adult, the puppy-dog eyes. Damn it, one does not simply ignore it.

"Okay, but –

Her phone sung the pink panther's theme. Oh, bloody hell, no. That theme acted as her alarm for when Kiba or Lee called, they usually call Naruto to tell her she only has ten minutes until they reach her.

_Run._

"Hey, kid. Can you say to your father that I can't meet him right now? I know, I told you I'd wait with you but you see, I'm kinda in a very very not good situation right no. So, uhh, tell your father to reserve his overwhelming gratitude towards the awesome me. BYE!"

Naruto ran as fast as she could to find a hiding place, disregarding the sudden shift of attention of the child when she started talking. It's too early to get caught, damn it!

Oblivious to her, a certain raven –haired man was walking towards their direction when she heard the call, it was the child's father. He was tall, and the way he moved was very graceful, like the air was gliding around his body to accommodate his presence alone. Itachi noticed his arrival just as Naruto was talking about not being in a good situation at all.

"Itachi," the man's voice was deep, and yet it exudes an alluring feel to the ears.

"Father."

The two pale skinned males stared at each other, then finally Itachi broke the contact and his father nodded. They were going to leave now and talk about what happened later, when they are home.

Oh well, Itachi's plans could wait.

* * *

_how was it_?

_lame or okay?_

_just scroll a bit down and you can see a button down there... DUN DUN DUN, the REVIEW BUTTON, _

_now you just have to click it and type your review! :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the characters in this story **_**yet**_**. :)**

**Chapter 2**

The sky was clear, like the calm before a storm. Brewing, until it accumulates and lash it all out to the unfortunate people. The clouds were building up, slowly forming a veil of thick dark tendrils covering the once clear sky, a storm is coming. Naruto's mood can be compared to this _lovely _weather and Kakashi Hatake is the lucky guy to take it all on.

Naruto glanced at the corner where a pair of men wearing black suits was seating, their heads hanging low. The other man had brown shaggy hair, looking like he just came out of bed, with red triangle tattoos on each of his cheeks. He was fiddling with the chain attached to his pants, seeming to be nonchalant about the angry stare that was burning a hole in his head, this lad was Kiba. Another man was silently murmuring to his self about _youthful_ maidens, while pumping his hands in the air and crying manly tears. This man had a haircut reminiscent of a bowl; his bows were so bushy that it seems a caterpillar had taken a permanent residence on his forehead. His name was Lee. Once again, both of these men were the current source of Naruto's headache. They got arrested because Lee had drunk a small very copious amount of sake, it's not illegal for someone to drink but when Lee even gets a sip of any kind of alcohol, he becomes a fighting machine, wrecking havoc and chaos wherever he is or simply speaking, he's stupidity knows no bounds during these times. Now, that had been five hours ago, Lee had finally sobered up with a few perfectly placed punches from a weary Naruto whom was dealing with all the paper works to get them out. And to think she escaped work to evade this monsters. Damn you Kakashi!

Speaking of Kakashi, the devil didn't even have the guts to fix the trouble his goons had made. Naruto inhaled deeply to bottle up her annoyance with the said man. Smiling sadistically, she got her phone out of her pocket and speed dialed Kakashi. She waited for awhile before the phone was answered.

"Kakashi, come fetch me _**now**__." _Naruto said with too much glee.

_Oh yes, Kakashi_. _This is war._

* * *

_At first,_ Naruto thought that the chase was quite boring this time, a feat considering this is Kiba and Lee we're talking about. No by-standers were harmed or mutilated and nothing was virtually damaged or none of the buildings were destroyed beyond an irreparable state. In fact, she was actually starting to relish the moment of peace and utter order. Kiba and Lee were somewhat..._docile._

She should've known better.

It was nearing dusk when Naruto decided she needed a drink.

What?

She was old enough to drink, damn it.

So she entered Fahrenheit, strutted to the bar, ordered something mild and soothing for her similar mood then winked at the bartender. The bartender was very beautiful, with waist length auburn hair, and smooth alabaster skin deserving of a goddess. Naruto was still in her male disguise, looking like she just walked out from the cover of Vogue Magazine.

"Good evening, what can I get you?" The pretty bartender stared straight in her eyes and gave her a knowing smile.

"Are you on the menu, then?" a playful grin stretching out from her lips.

"Well _sir_, you can probably read the menu on your own. You're a big _boy_," the petite bartender countered, emphasizing her words by pointing to the menu with her slender finger.

"You see miss, you're all I can see," an impish smile graced Naruto's feature.

"And I will be the last one you will see if you won't stop flirting with me Naruto," the bartender laughed, then toyed with a ring intricately designed which was conveniently placed on the left index finger. It must be from a lover.

"Is Shisui still very possessive of you, after five long years, Haku?" Naruto looked amused and shocked at the same time. She had been friends with the bartender since they were in college. He was one of the people, along with his boyfriend Shisui Uchiha, who did not discriminate her for her age, even when she graduated earlier than any of them. They were an odd couple, odd but perfect for each other. While Haku was delicately feminine looking despite being anatomically male, Shisui looked like a god as accustomed with someone who has Uchiha genes in them. They had a bizarre love story, but that is for another day to tell.

Haku nodded _his_ head in affirmation, and then mirthlessly answered. "He's an Uchiha, Naruto. They are very possessive of what is theirs. Do try to remember that. Now, tell me why you are using that disguise again."

Naruto smiled, "You see, I kinda escaped my work again. The usual me, you know. Also, Kiba and Lee are trying to catch me again. Huh, as if!"

"Never changed, Naruto, you've never changed. So where are they now?" Haku peeked at the side, then on the tables and lastly outside. He saw that nothing was out of place _yet_.

"I lost them a couple hours back; they must have admitted defeat and returned to Kakashi with the _dreadful _news that I have escaped their clutches! Take that!" Naruto raised her hand in the air and grappled it as if she was clenching something she could only see.

"So how have you been Haku? How long has it been since I've seen you personally, when Shisui tried to shave off my head because my male disguise was hitting on you? Or was it when I was still a photographer?" The earlier statement was said with so much cheer that the slight fall of Naruto's voice through the last question was painstakingly obvious to Haku.

Haku took note of Naruto's somber tone about the topic and tried to sway the conversation for his downtrodden friend. He knew how much Naruto loved her previous profession, he was there when the girl have to let it go, he watched her fall apart.

"It was during your lecture on Humanities, remember? When all the girls _almost_ fell in love with you because of that disguise," Haku pointed at Naruto's clothes," and a jealous Shisui saw you talking with me, thinking it was one of my classmates hitting on me, again. Your hair was still shorter than your hair now. Oh, good days. That was fun!"

"Fun for you, you say! Try explaining to a deranged Shisui that you really are _yourself_ while fighting off 'the glare'. I almost got a heart attack by his threats of mutilation and torture, you know." Shuddering a bit from that memory, Naruto took a swig of her drink and downed it with quickly.

"Oh, and by the way. This is not my real hair, Haku." Naruto smiled. She listlessly removed her wig and let her hair flow, confident enough that Kiba and Lee have gone back now.

"Naru! Your hair has grown so long!" Haku exclaimed while fluttering over Naruto's hair. Naruto had always kept her hair short when they were still studying and until she became a photographer.

"Dad said I need my hair long so that I can finally look like his _princess _rather than his little _brother._" She said with an exaggerated shrug of her shoulders.

Haku's crinkled his eyes with humor, remembering that memory. His giggle trickled like velvet.

"I still remember the controversy about that and I still can't believe how unintelligent that decision was, given you were famed for being a genius. Seriously, how does an obvious thing become oblivious in that amazing head of yours?"

Naruto tried to look angry and then fixed on pouting at Haku with her big sapphire eyes.

Haku took a crack at reining the blood rushing to his face. He just remembered why he almost regained his masculinity despite of being gay since the age of 12.

"You're just jealous of how handsome I am;" she stuck her tongue out playfully at Haku's direction."I don't like it when my hair gets longer, the boys in my classes start to ogle. Even the professor does! It's too creepy for my own sanity and –

" –YOUTHFUL FRIEND! LET US DRINK TILL THE JOYFUL TIME OF DAWN! WE ARE NOT WORTHY TO RECEIVE OUR TITLE, MY DEAR YOUTHFUL FRIEND!" A man's voice tipsily sung at the top of his lungs, his voice loud enough to be heard in the next country.

That voice was very familiar. In fact, all the _youthful_ words should have clued her in but alas, oblivion is thy name.

"SHUT UP DUDE! YOU'RE FUCKING NOISY AS HELL! Wait, what are you doing with that table? Where are you taking those bottles? What will you do with that flat screen? LEE!" The youthful man, now known as Lee, stared at his friend like he was a moron with the highest degree of stupidity.

"DUH, I'm gonna throw this youthfully made table, dishes, and flat screen at the wall. My psychiatrist told me it can relieve stress." Lee stated in a flat tone, devoid of any cheer or sadness from before, a complete 360.

_What the…_

* * *

"…fuck where you thinking about Kiba? Why the hell did you stop the car here? I am not supposed to drink!" Lee furrowed his thick eyebrows.

"Shut up Lee! There's just too much failure you get before you start drinking and decide to get shit-faced, and I say that we've just reached too much. My ears are still ringing after Kakashi scolded us. He wasn't even shouting, dammit!" Kiba tried to fist his hands in order to stop the tremble that was coming.

"Isn't that Kiba and Lee? I haven't seen them drink anything more than root beer before." Haku stared at Naruto with curious eyes, unaware of the gravity of the current situation.

"Because Lee can't drink anything that is alcoholic, that's why he has been paired with Kiba so that someone can see to it that Lee doesn't drink. Stupid mutt! Why did he bring Lee here?" She glared at them and then slowly made her way to the chaotic duo.

Lee was now transferring _things _deemed worthy for his excellent stress relieving therapy. Meanwhile Kiba was just staring at Lee, befuddled with the current situation. In his mind, it was all logical for Lee to gather all those items after his brief explanation. Actually, he was going to help him get some more things to add but the world was spinning wildly like he was riding a roller coaster. If only his judgment was not clouded by the alcohol in his system he had been consuming for two straight hours, he could have done something to stop the approaching danger that was to ensue or he would have noticed a blonde-haired girl dressed in men's clothes with a furious mask running at their direction.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's collar and drew him nearer until they were just inches apart. Kiba could clearly see his impending doom with the fire burning in her eyes.

"STUPID MUTT! Now tell me, what did Lee drink and why didn't you stop him at all? What's Lee going to do with all of those things?"

"Hey there Naruto!" Kiba smiled goofily

"You wanna help us? Lee's planning to throw these on that wall," he pointed at a bare white wall that was casually placed near the entrance. "Lee was really feeling blue because Kakashi had chewed us off for not catching you this time, you know, so I brought him here to cheer him up! He said he wants to drink, so I ordered his favorite: Sake. Aren't I a nice friend?"

Naruto stared at Kiba, dumbfounded by his answer, while Kiba gave her another drunken smile and then stared back at Lee who was now starting to throw some bottles on the wall. Some people were screaming now, while Kiba was laughing his head off. What does he care; it's just a dream, right?

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE CALL THE POLICE!"

Haku stared at the mess then back at Naruto. Naruto gave him an awkward smile and a blank check. He nodded and she submitted to her fate.

_Oh gods, why?_

* * *

Naruto sat at the cheap looking excuse of a chair at the police station lounge, looking very exhausted by the look of the bags beneath her eyes. It had been ten minutes already since she called Kakashi, Kiba and Lee were still sitting in the bench placed at the corner. She got her phone to check the time, it was now half past one in the morning and she still needs to get to work at 7, the blinking numbers were mocking her. _Where the hell are you now kakashi?_

Screech!

The glass paned door of the station opened to reveal her father with Kakashi on his side. Her father was already in his early 40's but he still looked like he just turned 25. The police officers quickly attended to him, as if he was their head or their _boss_. These men were nothing but hostile to her earlier, reprimanding her about the chaos and danger they've caused in public. They even threatened her! But now those similar men were silent, standing rigid at the side, ready to serve and grant anything her father commands. Minato Namikaze was a very intimidating man and Naruto has no idea why he handed over his position to her, as president of the company very soon. Naruto would always tell him that '_You should go back working, old man. What do you do at home anyway?'_ and her father would always childishly answer her that '_I'm not old and I like it here!' _

"How are you princess!" The overly enthusiastic voice of Kakashi enveloped the police station.

"Burn in hell, Kakashi."

Naruto stared at the man. She wanted to hit him in the head, kick him where the sun doesn't shine or even whack him off just to remove the cheerful expression in his face. She hadn't slept the day before and today was too overbearing for her patience. A little bit, and the dam shall break.

"Language Naruto, Kakashi, stop teasing her. It had been a long day for both of you, am I right?" The gentle voice of her father soothed the burning trail of annoyance inside her.

"And stick your tongue back, Naru. Kakashi you're the older one here, don't provoke her," Minato sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry for the trouble gentlemen, we're leaving now."

"It's no problem at all Mr. Namikaze. Just call us if you have any more problems." The men stated and bowed deeply to her father. It was very curious but today is not the day to ponder over those things. First, she needs to take a relaxing warm bath and sleep all of this away. And tomorrow, Naruto would face all the paper works waiting for her at her table.

Tomorrow, she would have to face Sakura's wrath.

Fuck.

* * *

so this has been sitting in my laptop for so long i've almost forgotten that i even wrote this.

so how was it?


End file.
